EP 2 009 760 A2 discloses a power system stabilizer comprising a sensor configured for sensing a signal representative of electromechanical oscillations of the power system; a controller configured for using the sensed signal for generating control signals for damping the electromechanical oscillations; and a damper comprising a damping converter and a resistor coupled to the damping converter, the damping converter being coupled to the power system through a power bus and being configured for using the control signals for damping the electromechanical oscillations. A modulation of the current through the resistor is done based on the feedback signal from the sensor.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to damp power oscillations efficiently in an electricity network.